


T.G.I.F.... I think?

by quicksylver28



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Mild Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Way Back When Fic</p><p> </p><p>A Friday the 13th Ditty.</p><p>Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings? Bad humour,<br/>Bad horror and Yaoi.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.G.I.F.... I think?

Duo yawned and dropped his duffel bag in the middle of the small motel room. the fact that he was dead tired the only reason why he wasn't complaining about the tacky surroundings. He and Heero were on mission break in a small town called Eerie in the U.S state of Indiana. [1] Oz was developing chemical weapons in that food district and it had been their mission to destroy all the tainted crops before Oz shipped them out to enemy countries. 

Duo had been skeptical about them staying at the 'Strange Ways' motel and bar but Heero had claimed that the price and seclusion of the old building was ideal for the two gundam pilots. Duo had shrugged, too tired from the mission to put up much of a protest. He quickly stripped down to his white shirt and boxers before collapsing unto the squeaky old bed. Through closing eyes he stared at the rusting coin machine that made the bed vibrate and made a mental note to use it later when he woke. Very soon gentle snores echoed through the room.

Meanwhile Heero was at the check in counter, paying the bill before hand and signing the register. For once he was beginning to agree with Duo. This place was weird. The thin manager stared at him unblinkingly as he signed the huge leather bound book. He raised an eyebrow... the gangling man had told him that all the other rooms were taken yet his was the only signature in the book. He looked up and around, the feel of the place starting to give him the heebie jeebies, though he never thought he would ever be one to get the heebie jeebies. 

He looked out at the empty pool, which seemed to have been dry for years, the dirt and scum building up like a blanket. He had been told that this was a family motel but he seriously doubted it. He looked back in at the clerk to see him talking softly on the phone, his back to the wing pilot. He didn't remember it ringing. The man must have dialed out, he rationalized, only to freeze momentarily when he realized that the phone line had been ripped violently out of the jack and lay on the hardwood floor like a frayed broom. This is not good, he thought to himself as he headed down the walkway to the room he shared with Duo.

Back in the room he found the braided boy dead to the world. Heero sighed and kicked his bag into a corner. We finally get a break and Duo's out like a light, he fumed. It had been almost two weeks since he had gotten any from the smiling boy and he was starting to get edgy. All those *&%&^$@%$ missions we had to go on... one after the other like robots. He took off his tank top and flopped unto the bed next to Duo. Might as well get some sleep, maybe he'll be up for it later, he admitted.

Ten minutes later he stomped into the minute bathroom. No matter what he tried he couldn't get to sleep. Usually he could sleep just about anywhere but today his body just wouldn't settle down. He downed a glass of water and came out into the bedroom once more. As he stood watching the steady movements of Duo's back with envy a rumble echoed through the room.  
That's it, he thought, hunger pangs were keeping me awake. He nodded, slipping on his tank top once more. He would slip in and out for some food before Duo even woke up. It was a good plan.

With money in his hand he broke into a jog, making good time from the Motel to the nearby town. The small main street was strangely deserted as he strode to the nearest food place, a diner. It was one of the old fashioned ones with the retro decor of the mid twentieth century. Antique paraphernalia lined the walls and an old juke box crooned out soft music in the far corner.

A middle aged woman with bright red bee hive wig stood behind the tall counter, chewing on a piece of gum. She looked Heero up and down, taking in his spiky hair to his black spandex. Heero in turn looked around, the diner was completely deserted. All the booths were empty save for one where a creepy figure with a dark trench coat and a fedora hat sat haunched over.

"Whadya want kid?" the woman drawled.

"What do you have?" Heero countered. The woman smirked and threw a ratted menu on the counter.

Heero, after a few minutes of trying to decide what meals wouldn't kill him or make him ghastly sick, ordered plain ham and cheese sandwiches along with some doughnuts for Duo. That and some some Sprite completed the package. He almost jumped as the waitress screamed his order to the unseen cook in the back. Almost. While he waited he looked outside to the desolate street, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked the waitress who was now cleaning her nails.

"Yer not from around here are ya?" she chuckled as he shook his head.

"Today's Friday the 13th boy... no one in this here town comes out today... s'tradition"

At these words the figure in the corner booth stood, making the redhead back off from the counter. Heero tensed, this could mean trouble. But the figure turned and walked past him slowly, nodding to the woman then out the door, the door chime ringing in his wake. The woman visibly relaxed.

"Take my advice boy..." she whispered as she handed him his order, " Hightail it outta here afore tonight comes. Strange things happen here in Eerie at night fall on Friday the 13th. You seem like a nice enough boy... wouldn't want to se anything happen to ya"

Heero nodded and quickly left the diner, wanting to get back to the motel as soon as possible. This place made him uneasy. He didn't want to stay. What am i thinking? he scolded himself, the fearless Heero Yuy scared of superstition? he shook his head and rounded the main office to g back to his room. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

The skinny clerk was fiddling with a set of keys, trying each one in turn on the door to their room. Heero almost dropped the food as he ran towards the thin man. The man looked up in fear as he shouted, backing away a few steps as Heero reached the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily. The clerk gave a weak smile.

"Just doing some cleaning, I called but no one answered. I thought i would go in." he whined.

Heero's grip tightened on the food. 

"Where's your cart? Where's your equipment? How come you cleaning when we just arrived today?" he fumed.

The clerk backed away, suddenly breaking into a run as he got a few doors down. Heero quickly entered the room and dumped the food on the bed.

"Duo..." he shook the boy awake "Duo... get up we have to go!"

Duo moaned. "Awww Heero...Already?"

His answer was a pair of pants to the face. he pulled them off to see the Japanese boy gathering up all of their things in a hurry. He raised an eyebrow. Whatever made Heero act this was must be very important. Maybe Oz was on to them. He decided not to ask and slipped on his pants quickly.

Duo yelped as Heero grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out to the jeep, barefoot and groggy. They quickly piled into the jeep and Heero gunned the engine. He cursed. It wouldn't start. Out of Duo's window he could see the clerk coming around the side of the building, a long object in his hand.

"Heero.. why does he have a shotgun?" Duo asked, getting a little scared. 

Heero gunned the engine again, swearing blue as he tried to get the engine going. The clerk was getting closer now and Duo was getting panicked. Just then the machine roared to life and Heero wasted no time. He floored the accelerator and they screeched out of the parking lot, the clerk waving the gun behind them.

Like a rocket they shot down the main street only to slide to a tyre burning halt as a large van appeared in the middle of the road.  
Duo, not wearing a seatbelt, slammed his head in the windshield, blacking out on impact. Heero could only watch as the dark figure from the diner climbed out of the vehicle. He slowly reached for his gun but was horrified to discover it missing. 

The figure turned out to be a heavily scarred man with one eye patched over. In his huge hand he held a long cutlass which glinted in the streetlights that flickered on when twilight came. Heero quickly shifted gears and tried to reverse but no such luck. The engine had conked out again. As the Goliath approached the door Heero only had one thing on his mind: Duo The boy was defenseless and he would be damned if he was going to let any freak harm his man.

*Crack* went the metal of the door as the cutlass was lodged deep within the frame. Heero searched desperately around the cab of the jeep for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was nothing. The second blow broke the window and Heero could do nothing but sheild Duo's body from the deadly blame. The man raised the cutlass once again and Heero squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the pain. It never came.

Just then two shots rang out through the main street of Eerie. The large man jerked as another shot boomed through the air. His visible eye widened as he staggered, dropping the blade. The fourth shot brought him to his knees, the fifth threw him back against the asphalt.

Heero peeped out of the broken window to see the clerk approaching with a smoking shotgun. The thin man poked at the body gingerly, kicking it with his foot to make sure the man was dead.

"But I thought..." Heero began. the thin man smirked.

"You thought I was the one trying to harm ya ay?" he chuckled. "I was actually tryin' ta warn ya ... didn't do a very good job did I?

Heero looked down to where the dead man lay." I'd say you did a pretty good job"

The clerk laughed and kicked the dead man again. "Well, it's wise that you were on your way now" he advised.

Heero agreed, gunning the engine once more. It started smoothly, purring like a cat. The clerk laughed again.

"Always does that afterwards" [2] he chuckled, shaking his head.

Heero nodded his gratitude and drove away, the clerk waving the shotgun in his rear view mirror. When they were finally out of range he breathed a sigh of relief, checking Duo for any serious injuries. 

Later that night in another, more prominent motel, Duo lay next to Heero listening in amazement as the japanese pilot recalled exactly what had happened. As soon as Duo had awakened and was diagnosed as completely healthy Heero had jumped his bones, his lovemaking more desperate that Duo had ever witnessed before. He had let the wing pilot take the lead, understanding that Heero needed to feel in control after all that had happened. Like the vixen he was he had loved Heero thoroughly, Erasing all the bad memories and emotions that churned inside the boy's heart.

Now they lay snuggled together, safe and undisturbed. Duo still couldn't believe what had happened after he had blacked out but Heero would never lie about things like that. He looked up at his koi's face which was relaxed with sleep. He frowned a little. Now that he was rested and ready for more Heero was the one sleeping like a log. Huffing, he clicked on the TV just in time to catch the local news.

Duo's jaw dropped as the local anchor woman reported live from the small town of Eerie where the local serial killer, responsible for countless homicides had been gunned down in the middle of the street by a local motel clerk. Duo looked to Heero but decided against waking him. Instead he turned off the news and pressed his body against that of his lovers with a sigh. He looked at the wall clock and smiled. 12:03 the hands read. Past midnight. It was Saturday. 

As he drifted off the sleep Duo chuckled to himself. The guys back home are never going to believe this.

 

 

 

Notes:  
[1] there really is a place called Eerie, Indiana.  
there used to be a show on Family channel by that name  
about a real town.I swear!

[2] Can i get a witness up in here?  
the car always starts up when the killing is over. (e.e)

 

Wrote this on Friday 13th October 2000.


End file.
